Best Mistake
by xXRomeXx
Summary: How does she handle being a hero? He wonders. Could she ever be like him? Could he ever be like her? "'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made."
1. We're Gonna Be Alright

**Best Mistake**

 **I'm not entirely sure what I'm gonna do for this fic, but it's something I thought of in the middle of the night probs. I'm highly hydrated and ready to write tf outta this fic. I'm titling everything with ariana grande songs/lyrics cuz I have this playlist for Blossick songs and it's pretty much a lot of ariana grande.**

 ** _How does she handle being a hero? He wonders. Could she ever be like him? Could he ever be like her?_** **"** ** _'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made."_**

 **Blossom/Brick - 18**

 **Rated T**

* * *

Best Mistake

-1-

We're Gonna Be Alright

* * *

Blossom met him on the rooftop of a high end apartment building in the bright, busy city of Townsville. The sound of cars and traffic was faint from the height that they were at. Lights from buildings and the streets gave them enough light to see each other in the pitch black night. He was staring her down as the wind blew through both their long hair. She didn't want to do this. She was tired of constantly fighting this guy, but she knew she couldn't back down on him. Deep breaths calmed her down a little as she pulled her hair back.

"Brick, I don't want to fight you," she said, exasperated. The wind felt cold on her skin, so she pulled her coat together a little tighter. Brick stood on the high spire of the building. He stared at her for a while before jumping down from the spire and meeting her on the terrace of the building. She tensed up a little suspecting a fight, but nothing came from him. He merely sighed and leaned on the terrace wall next to her staring at the lovely sea of stars.

"I don't want to fight you either actually." He sighed. "I'm only here because..." Brick didn't finish his sentence. Blossom was a little too intimidated to say anything. They always fought when they met, but this time was different. Well, it was better than fighting but still… It was slightly unnerving.

"Aren't you tired? Haven't you had enough?" Brick asked instantly. Blossom's eyes widened a fraction. What on earth did he mean by that?

"Excuse me?" She quietly questioned.

"I mean," Brick sighed, "you rescue so many normal human beings. You save them and their families from monsters and villains continuously and… Do they even appreciate that?" His red, narrow eyes were fixed on her pink wide ones.

"Where is this all coming from?" She was surprised at the sudden outburst of questions about her heroism.

"I watch you fight monsters and villains sometimes when the fights are near me. It's strange. You fight with everything. You fight until you're bloody and bruised with broken bones and nasty cuts everywhere. You'd kill yourself to save one person and for what? What do you get out of this? Do they even care about you? Do they even appreciate you?" Brick was out of breath when he had finished. So was Blossom. "While you're cleaning up wounds, what do these humans do? While you're out getting beaten up, where are these citizens?" She never expected this to come out of someone like Brick. His questions processed through her head. Did these townspeople appreciate Blossom and her sisters?

"Of course-" She was about to answer before Brick interrupted her again.

"I once saw you crashing into someone's car because you took the shot for some human. Your head started bleeding. You saved that human's life. When you three finally defeated that villain, the same human came up to you guys and got pissed off at you for breaking her car. You saved her life and she could only think about her damn car. It's actually pathetic honestly," he hissed at the end of his sentence. Blossom knew the people of Townsville weren't the brightest, but she had always let it slide because these people were powerless to stop bad guys. They meant well. They just wanted to live life without having to worry about being in danger. Blossom's job was to ensure that everyone felt safe. She started to relax as he asked her these questions and turned to watch the city beneath her from the terrace. To her, it was breathtaking. Traffic lights, cars lights, street signs and neon signs all made the place illuminated with color. People bustled about at night either getting home from work or to stroll around at night. The stores were getting ready to close up and apartment lights were aglow in the dark night. The people were kind and friendly here. She protected this city. This was a city worth protecting. With a knowing sigh, she answered his questions.

"I… see where you're coming from. Some people aren't so keen on us superhumans and I understand that. We're different because we have power and that scares people, but it's our responsibility to use these superpowers to protect those who don't have the power to do so." She sighed. She wasn't even sure if she meant all superhumans in this city when she referred to "we're". That included the Rowdyruff Boys. "I believe there are a lot of good things in this world and I want to protect them." Brick watched her with astonished eyes. This girl had so much good in her. Blossom Utonium wanted to see this world strive and live on with her protecting it. Sadly, he couldn't see any of the beauty she saw. He hovered a little to sit on the wall.

"I don't understand humans or heroes," he admitted.

"That's alright."

"I just don't understand why you and your sisters haul ass for these ungrateful humans. For this unworthy city." He let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "We'll always be the freaks of this place. It may be normal for us, but these humans don't understand this. They don't understand _us_. I sometimes wonder if superhumans will ever be fully accepted." He looked doubtful. Blossom brushed her hair back with a smile.

"I'm sure that we're gonna be alright," she said softly. He so badly wanted to say _"Well, how do you know that?"_ but he held his tongue since he didn't want to drag the conversation too long. He stood onto the wall and faced away from the loud city. Blossom stared at him as the wind blew his hair back. He looked uneasy and confused but she understood why. It was time for her to leave too. She was relieved that they didn't fight this time or else it would have caused a large commotion and inconvenience. Instead, she was rather content with talking about heroism… even if it was with one of her enemies.

"We're enemies. Don't forget that, but… I will respect you for what you do everyday for these humans. It's something I could probably never, ever do," Brick confessed. Blossom smiled and shrugged at him.

"Who knows?" Brick looked at her once last time before flying away into the night in a red flash. Blossom's hair and clothes flew around as he left. She watched the red streak of light disappear before she too decided to head home.

It was an insightful patrol for her that night.

* * *

When Brick got home to his brothers in his secluded apartment, he flopped onto the scruffy couch. Butch was in the kitchen making dinner and Boomer was asleep on the recliner. Brick started to think about Blossom's answers about heroism. He wasn't sure what came over him when he asked her all those questions, but he was genuinely curious about her heroic life. At that moment, he felt extremely tired and confused. Could Blossom not see how many people took her and her sisters for granted or was she that tolerable to let all of it slide? Has she ever heard these humans bad talking about them on the streets? Brick sure has.

He wasn't even sure why he cared about it. About her. It was all her problem and not his. He sometimes wondered how she handled all the other villains other than him. Was she nice enough to listen to them like she did him?  
Not that he was jealous.

"Dinner's done!" Butch called from the kitchen. Brick didn't get up to get a plate but he kicked Boomer awake. He jolted suddenly and rubbed at his eyes.

"Butch finished dinner." Brick forced himself off of the couch and trudged towards the kitchen before Boomer yawned and followed behind. Brick plopped down on a chair and Boomer just grabbed a plate of whatever Butch made and went back into the living room. Butch placed two plates of what seemed to be a baked casserole. Brick was… grateful that Butch could cook. It sure beat eating microwavable food. He was so sick of it. As the two ate, Butch piped up with a question.  
"Are we going out sometime to steal or whatever? I don't know, maybe fight the Powerpuffs too?" Brick thought about it. In that moment, he actually didn't want to. He didn't want to go and mess with the girls especially after the strange rendez-vous with his main enemy recently. He felt strange.

"I don't feel like it," he whispered. Butch would always respect his big brother's orders. He felt that something might have happened to Brick, but he held his tongue and replied,

"Okay."

* * *

When Blossom had gotten home, she didn't think about Brick's questions. She didn't think about them at the dinner table. She didn't think about them in the bathroom where she got ready to sleep. However, she did think about them when she got to her bed. The lights were turned off and the only light source was the moon shining into her bedroom. His voice crossed her mind. He sounded so calm back there. It was far from how he usually talked and yelled. But the words that came out of his mouth…

Did this city care about Blossom and her sisters? Did they take them for granted? Back on the terrace, Blossom was so confident in her answers but now she was really unsure. The more she thought about the citizens, the more uncertain she felt… and despite not even fighting him on that building...

 _Brick really had hit a weak spot._

Being a hero was her job and it was extremely dear to her heart. In all honesty, she didn't ask for fame or for recognition. She just liked seeing people safe and happy. However… it would be nice if some of the citizens weren't so rude to her and her sisters when they saved the day. It was just a little pet peeve of hers. Nothing too big. The moon was full that night. It was large and luminous with its light shining into Blossom's room. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

 **I'm tired. This took me a long time to write and I feel like the next chapter will take a long time too. I'm not even sure how I want to end this. There are two ideas and I might do both if requested a lot. I thought it would be best if I posted this now so that it meant I would have to continue the story. I refuse to leave this fic unfinished.**


	2. Midnight Shadows

**Best Mistake**

 **Okay, so… I just want to say that I will NOT be updating very fast. I rarely write because I'm more of an art person and I rarely have time to write. But this will be done even if I have to write it in Hell and not to mention that I want the chapters to be moderately long… sooo like 2k, 3k or 4k words or more. (I could probably never write more than 3k though for a chapter ahaha.)**

 **Number 2, my writing is NOT the best so you might find loopholes or very illogical things or things that if you think too hard about, might make no sense. So if you think "Hey! Couldn't this character have done this instead so that the situation is better?", then I'm sorry yeah there are a lot of variables but this is how stuff might happen in one situation. But if you just like Blossick and not care about loopholes, good.**

 **Also another thing, I am actually starting to write more. I have like 2 other fics in writing but probably won't be posted until Best Mistake is like either halfway finished or completely done. I just wanna write lots yknow? Um, I think that's it.**

 **Also, I added a piece from the song I chose aaaaaa. I just… really like Ariana songs for some reason.**

 _ **How does she handle being a hero? He wonders. Could she ever be like him? Could he ever be like her?**_ " _ **'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made."**_

 **Blossom/Brick - 18**

 **Rated T**

* * *

Best Mistake

-2-

Midnight Shadows

* * *

"Midnight shadows

When finding love is a battle

But daylight is so close

So don't you worry 'bout a thing"

* * *

"Powerpuff Girls! Help!" The girls had flown off into the orange, cloudy sky. Another evening, another monster attack. Lately, the monster attacks had gotten pretty challenging, but it was nothing the Powerpuff Girls couldn't handle. The Girls arrived at the scene and spotted the monster. This time, the creature was a hideous mess of several lumps and strange features. Bubbles had always been very cautious of the ugly ones. She didn't like looking at anything not cute and fluffy and Blossom thought it was a funny quirk of hers but she couldn't really disagree. The thing looked like it came straight out of a horror film. They set down on a building rooftop so that Blossom could observe and give commands out.

"Hm… alright, Bubbles and Buttercup, attack with your strongest beam together after I slow it down in ice. Aim for the top as I assume that's where the head is." Blossom noticed that its "head" was translucent and inside seemed to be somewhat of a brain. Or she hoped it was a brain.

Blossom got down low near the feet of the monster while Bubbles and Buttercup stayed high. The creature moved pretty fast with its legs and its long tail whipped around swiftly knocking into many buildings. Blossom drew out a large amount of ice breath which encased the entire bottom half of the monster in a white-blue cover of ice.

It was frozen in place. Perfect. Bubbles and Buttercup had drawn up their beam and aimed straight for the brain. As the beams went flying, the monster however was much stronger than it looked and broke out of the ice a few seconds after which let the beams hit its lumpy back instead. It shrieked as the beams burned its back and let its long tail whip angrily around, hitting Blossom into a building before she could get away. She grimaced at the impact but quickly got back onto her feet. She watched the monster move away as her sisters flew down. Bubbles yelled out for her sister.

"B-Blossom!"

"I'm alright! Try to slow it down as much as you can and try to immobilize the tail!" She yelled as she leaned on a piece of the broken building. Her sisters had flown after the monster. It was a strong one she admitted. Blossom pushed off of the debris and was about to fly after them until a voice stopped her.

"H-hey! That's my apartment building!" It was a woman's voice. Blossom whipped her head around to see a woman in business clothes, shaking and nervous.

"You're meant to be evacuated. It's dangerous here," Blossom said calmly, "I'll quickly take you away-"

"M-my place… where am I supposed to stay now?" She sounded scared and angry. "I just wanted to grab a few things-"

"Miss, you have to get away now. There is a monster attack happening currently and all citizens are to be evacuated." The woman look at Blossom's wounds.

"Oh God, a-are you alright?" She went up to Blossom and softly took her arm. "You literally crashed right into my apartment!" Suddenly, Blossom pushed the woman to the side and down onto the ground with Blossom on top. The woman shrieked as a Without warning Blossom picked her up and flew towards the evacuation center instantly. "I apologize for any building damage but that will be sorted later."

"I can't believe this town." Blossom sometimes thought the same thing. Of course this woman was angry. Her home had been destroyed so she had no place to stay. Any person would be angry about that. But these monsters were mindless. They just wanted to destroy. They didn't care about humans' homes. Blossom set her down at the entrance of the center.

"Enter through that door-" she pointed towards it- "so that you can get a place to stay for now."

"Um-" She still looked upset, but Blossom didn't have time to stay and chat so she flew away back to the fight scene. She really did feel terrible but she could only defeat this monster for now. Bubbles and Buttercup were holding up pretty well with a few hits on them. She noticed that the two had burnt the monster's tail completely, leaving it charred and limp. The monster dragged its tail around as it painfully moved away from them. Blossom gestured them to stay back as she went for a powerful move directed at the brain. Bright pink lights whirled around her and mostly around her fist aiming straight for the monster. Sparks and lights buzzed off of her as her hit landed on the "head" of the monster. Finally! A good hit. The thing toppled over and fell onto a large building, crumbling down… onto another civilian.

"Girls! The monster!" Blossom yelled as she went down to hold the building up before it landed on the frightened citizen. Bits of the crumbling walls crashed onto Blossom and fell around the two of them. The pink hero winced as the large ones came crashing and she was positive that her shoulder was bleeding but she made sure to hold her ground. The teenage male she saved stared in shock and fear as he lay on the ground of broken building parts and other architectures. His leg was trapped under a huge stone slab of a wall. His eyes traveled to the blood dripping from her shoulder.

"Uh..." He could barely speak from stupefaction.

"Please, get... out of here!" Blossom said through gritted teeth and short breaths. The teenager forced his leg out after a few tries, scrambled up and limped away from under the fallen building as fast as he could. Blossom slid out from underneath and let the building drop as soon as the boy was at a "safe" distance. She then looked back to see Bubbles and Buttercup struggling to hold back the monster. They held it up in the air as it squirmed around in their arms.

"B-Blossom!" Bubbles called out.

"Stall it for a while!" She yelled back before grabbing the teenage boy and flying as fast as she could to the shelter. Why were there so many civilians out during a monster attack?

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!" The boy stuttered.

"It's superhero business. Don't go into the battle zone."

"Are you sure you got this? You're bleeding a-and those two don't seem like they can hold it up..." Blossom wished he would not point everything out. "You should call for backup or-"

"Please, go find your family in this shelter and stay away from the city," she commanded as she set the teen down at the front of the shelter. Blossom turned around and prepared to blast off.

"I don't think it's gonna turn out okay." Blossom turned her head around and widened her eyes at the teen. "You're strong, but this guy looks like he's gonna head to the shelter and then what?" Blossom gave him a blank look which made him a little anxious. She turned back around and exhaled.

"It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen." The nerve of this kid doubting the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom couldn't help but feel that way. All those years helping and saving this city and some people still didn't believe in them. She blasted off again as the boy headed into the shelter. Blossom couldn't help but be in deep thought. There were far too many citizens out and about during a monster attack. They had been told the protocol of evacuations from monsters, so why were they brave enough to stay behind? They may have wanted to grab a few things, but that would take too long. They were to leave the vicinity immediately. She took several deep breaths and carried on towards the area where Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to have just dropped the monster, giving the Girls a perfect shot for the head. Blossom smirked.

"Girls! White Lightning No. 2!" She called out as she paused in the air to stretch her arms. This was going to take a lot of energy. Her shoulder stung from the building blow but she would have to deal with that later. Buttercup and Bubbles gave each other a smile before flying higher to gain some more speed. "Alright! Now!" As Blossom yelled, all three girls dropped down towards the monster in green, pink and blue lights with white electric fizzing around their fists aiming straight for the brain. Their fists impacted the head of the monster and it fried and sizzled in their lights. The Girls were flung back into the air from the hit but quickly gathered their strength together to fly straight. They skidded to a halt in mid air and watched the smoking monster fall back. It was covered in ash and didn't move a single muscle. Blossom breathed hard as she rolled up her ripped sleeves. Her arms were sore and she was covered in quite a few bruises. White Lightning was one of her favorite moves, but it sure took a whole load of power from her. She tried her best to only use it when fighting the toughest of villains but this certain monster was different. The professor would have to fix up her wounds when she got home, but for now the ambulance and the press had rushed in towards the Girls. The civilians also rushed to check on their property and prayed that none of theirs was damaged before night. A few bricks and building pieces had fallen off of some houses but they could be rebuilt within a few working days. There were a few houses that were quite permanently destroyed which would take a few more working days to rebuild. A few seconds after the fight, cameras started flashing and news reporters got right up into their faces.

"Excuse me, Miss Blossom! A few words?"

"Could you answer a few of our questions?"

The Girls looked roughed up and messy and Blossom hated being on television when she looked like that. She whispered to her sisters before turning to the public.

"All questions will now be answered by my sisters!" Blossom gestured to them. She told her sisters she would take a quick breather before going home. Buttercup and Bubbles hesitantly nodded as Blossom flew away from the crowd, holding her bleeding shoulder. It was dark now and they wanted Blossom to be home soon. Reporters and civilians voices called out for her louder but she ignored it all.

"Miss Buttercup! You three look really beaten up. Was this battle a challenging one?" Buttercup took a deep breath before leaning towards the reporter's mic.

"It wasn't that bad. We've had much worse in the past. This one was just a little tougher." Buttercup took a deep breath. Blossom seemed really exhausted and conflicted for some reason. She wondered why those civilians had gotten in the vicinity of the battle. They were so entitled, thinking it was okay to be there when a monster attack was in motion. Bubbles had answered the next question.

* * *

Blossom leaned on the wall of the rooftop, breathing heavily and holding her wounds from the fight. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead as she slid down the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was ruffled and covered in dirt, dust and stones. She looked up at the black night filled with stars and felt the cool air starting to breeze into the sky. After calming herself down, she sat quietly on the roof and contemplated to herself. These new monsters were getting tougher, she hated to admit. They may have not even been from monster isle and that was going to be a problem. Civilians were going to be killed if mindless monsters without feelings were going to be rolling up into their city. Civilians were also going to be in big trouble if they continued to get in the Girls' way. She made a reminder to ask the mayor to make a speech about that.

Blossom looked up.

"Brick." She nodded down to him, acknowledging him standing a few feet away from her. Here they were again… on a rooftop at night.

"Wow," he said in a low voice. Brick gave her a once over before raising an eyebrow. "You look," Pretty messed up. She had bruises and cuts not made by him all over her arms and a few on her face. Her shoulder was bleeding and her hair wasn't in her perfect, little, neat ponytail and her once clean and pristine clothes looked like she fought a lion. A big lion. In fact, she looked… "like shit." Blossom gave a dry laugh.

"Thank you," she muttered with a fake smile. Her face then turned back to the tired, broken face of a hero.

"So how was saving them citizens and leaving your sisters to the monster?"

"Brick-"

"How was spilling your own blood to save some idiotic townspeople who don't know the meaning of 'evacuate?'"

"Brick, you know this is my job." Blossom had just realized that she and Brick weren't exactly on the best terms and she was bloody and beaten. If he wanted to start a fight, he could easily win. But who knew? He may not like fighting a useless opponent. Maybe he fought her just to prove how strong he was. Or maybe he wanted to destroy her… then this would be a perfect scenario.

"Yes. Your job is to put up with humans complaining about their materialistic possessions on the battlefield. I just think they're stupid. Who in the right mind stays behind during a monster attack?"

"Brick, please- and were you watching us all this time?" Blossom made sure to stay on guard anyway. Even if she was weak at the moment, she didn't want Brick of all people to get the best of her.

"I just happened to be in the area and decided to stay here and observe." He shrugged loosely, pacing around the rooftop. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Was it fun watching us get beaten up?" She joked. Brick surprisingly didn't find it funny. All his life, he has wanted to fight the Girls until they were broken like Blossom at the moment. But this time, he didn't like the sight of her. He didn't like seeing Blossom all powerless and exhausted unless it was from fighting him.

"...Anyways, it must have been nice having humans tell you how to do your job." Blossom stayed silent, void of the energy to talk back to him. He walked up the wall next to Blossom and stared down at the flock of news reporters bombarding Buttercup and Bubbles. He then stared at the citizens being directed carefully around the debris and some returned back to their homes but some were sent back to the shelter if their home was destroyed. He felt a tang of pain inside of him seeing the citizens all depressed but didn't think further into it. Humans had weak bodies and weak minds. Their homes would eventually be repaired by the builders who seemed to start rolling into the scene now. Their large trucks contained building materials and scaffolding to repair broken apartments and buildings.

He almost felt sorry for these citizens. Almost. "You seemed to be struggling while fighting that monster. What happened? I bet it was those clever civilians getting in your way." Blossom snapped her head to him. The civilians did slow her down but… How could she tell him that the monsters were getting stronger? She would look so weak in front of him. In front of someone she had always wanted to think high of her.

"Um… We were just a little out of it today..." She laughed it off. Brick glared at her skeptically.

"I don't believe that. You're a hero. You're not allowed to be 'out of it' during a battle or else the citizens left behind would die. What's the real reason you sucked out there?" That hurt. He really knew her well. Blossom let out a sad breath.

"I'm noticing the monsters getting stronger than the ones we've fought before. Right now, it's not that bad, but still," she explained, leaning back into the wall, "if these monsters continue getting much stronger, we'd have to train much harder to compete with them." She slowly stood up, grunting and grabbing the rooftop wall for support. Brick stared at the city, trying to ignore her struggles. "Anyways, it's time for me to leave." Brick nodded.

"Me too."

"It was nice to talk to you again," she mumbled with a smile, "so don't get into any trouble, okay?" Brick stayed silent while hopping up onto the wall and gave one glance back at her before shooting away like a red star. Blossom sighed again, getting ready to head home as well. It was far too late for her to be out talking to villains anyway.

 _Brick…_

She floated into the midnight sky and left for her home.

* * *

 **I don't know but it's pretty long. At least… longer than what I usually write. Okay, so as I said, I won't write much and I won't update fast. I'm sorry ahaha but I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you guys for the reviews so far~~**

 **I kinda want to answer them maybe at the bottom of the story but idk what to answer with other than thank you so much! ahaha so yeah. Maybe if there were questions, I would answer them but for now, thank you for supporting my mediocre writing skills! I do hope to get better but for now, I'm just learning~~~~**

 **I'm obsessed with Ariana Grande songs I cry.**


	3. Even Though I Hate You

**Best Mistake**

 **/CRAWLS OUT OF HELL**

 **I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD. I don't have much to say except excuse my poor writing ahaha. I try to make this as well written as possible and with as little mistakes as possible.**

 **I'm like… trying to write this and like 10 other fics that I want to write lmao… we all know that feel don't we?**

 **So I know it's been 20 years but I just really am not a writer. I'm more of an artist but aaaaaa here we go guys.**

 **I don't even know how I'm gonna finish writing this fic since I'm so bad at storyline etc sobbbb**

 **Anyways!**

 _ **How does she handle being a hero? He wonders. Could she ever be like him? Could he ever be like her?**_ " _ **'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made."**_

 **Blossom/Brick - 18**

 **Rated T**

* * *

Best Mistake

-3-

Even Though I Hate You

* * *

"I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya"

* * *

Buttercup sprawled out on Blossom's bed as Bubbles checked up on her wounds. It wasn't stinging when she woke up but it still hurt when she moved or touched it, unfortunately. She sighed as Bubbles tied up the new, clean bandages on her shoulder.

"There. Should be good for quite a few hours. I'll change them again when they get dirty." Bubbles dusted her hands off.

"Thank you, Bubbles." Blossom stood up from the bed and brushed her skirt down. Her morning was quiet and she disliked the silence. Wanting to take a walk, she left the house despite Bubbles telling her to stay in and rest her body.

Not a chance.

Blossom told her that fresh air would help take her mind off of the wound.

"Fine, but be home soon. If you run into trouble, we'll come flying." Blossom smiled knowing that her sisters were so overprotective of her.

Clouds covered the sun, blocking a fair amount of light but Blossom liked it cloudy. She rubbed her shoulder occasionally and let her arm hang loose by her side as she entered the park and sat down on a secluded bench. Her eyes lingered to the forest and then the small amount of people passing by the fountain in the distance. Repairs had already been made to the buildings that were damaged and Blossom had to applaud that. The repair crew worked fast but she guessed it was because they were so used to the damage by now.

Immediately, she thought back to the powerful monster from yesterday and how easily she was defeated by it because of…What exactly stopped her? Her lack of strength? Her faulted leadership? The citizens in the way of the battle zone? It didn't matter. What mattered was that they eventually defeated it. But she really needed to go back to training the girls and herself soon. Maybe they were falling behind a little.

A gust of wind blew by her and she immediately sat up straight on the bench.

"Good morning, Brick." She acknowledged him. Brick stood silently behind Blossom's bench and hid his hands in his jean pockets.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's… fine." She moved a hand up to feel her damaged shoulder. It felt like a nuisance more than an immense pain. "So, what brings the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys to my casual stroll?"

Brick flinched. The real reason he wanted to see her was because he was bored and lonely but he would never admit it. He was also curious on what Blossom had to say about her little breakdown the day before.

"I… was just passing by." Blossom nodded, but knew he was half-lying. She then slid to one side of the bench and patted the other.

"Here, sit down." Brick hesitated but placed a hand on the bench then jumped over and sat down. His body was stiff next to Blossom. She sat content and relaxed next to him, enjoying the view.

"Did you recover from your mental troubles yesterday?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes," she replied, cooly. Brick shifted in his seat.

"Are you going to do something about the stronger monsters? Do you have any ideas on how to tame them?" He was genuinely curious. He didn't know how heroes thought or how they dealt with three-dimensional problems. For villains, you just have to not get caught by the heroes.

"It seems my sisters and I need to refine our strength again. It's been a long time since we trained." She sighed. That wasn't going to stop the newer, stronger monsters. They would just get even more stronger and chaotic. Blossom had a last resort that she hated thinking about. Brick had a grasp of it but he decided not to bring it up in their conversation. Soon, the two super humans fell into a silence again.

Brick didn't like the lack of noise. He opened his mouth.

"Do you wanna get coffee?"

This surprised Blossom. For once, one of her enemies wasn't trying to kill her.

* * *

Blossom insisted on paying and handed the barista a ten. Brick took his cup gently, looking away. He could already tell the barista was scared of him with the vibrations from her shaking. He directed his glance to Blossom who smiled brightly at the worker and he wondered to himself:

What would it be like if he was looked up to?

What if everyone wasn't so scared of him?  
"Here you go," the barista said quietly, pushing the two cups towards the two.

The two redheads left the building with their coffee and headed down the street. Brick avoided everyone's stares the best he could. It was his own red eyes, _wasn't it_? He didn't need to look to see fear on their faces. It didn't go unnoticed by Blossom as she pulled Brick towards the gardens of Townsville much to his surprise. Her hands were pretty cold but soon, all of the awkward, fearful citizens had gone out of sight. He turned to see a big sign on top of a huge greenhouse.

"Townsville Botanical Garden," he read aloud. All sorts of flowers were imported to Townsville's botanical garden in the springtime and they made such a beautiful display. Brick usually was never into "girly" activities such as gardening but damn, he couldn't deny the lovely aesthetics of the various plants.

"Let's walk around here for a while," Blossom suggested. Brick sipped his coffee slowly.

"You saw how they looked away, right?" His eyes met hers. Blossom stayed silent.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I am a villain after all. I don't even know why I'm here with you right now." He nervously drank more from his cup. Blossom shrugged.

"Maybe because you want to hang out with me?" She sang. "Maybe you were lonely and wanted some company?" Brick rolled his eyes. Why was he even with her, actually? If he were to be seen with her enemy-

"Well, I'm gonna leave now-" He turned away from Blossom only to have her grab his arm.

"Wait, wait, I was just joking!" She laughed and it rang through his ears. How did someone have such a musical laugh? Blossom paused and smiled at him. "But really, I think if you changed and stopped your villainous deeds, you'd surely be accepted."

"Highly doubt it."

"Don't think like that." Blossom pulled away from him and gestured him to follow her. She walked deeper into the garden of flowers and he reluctantly followed along.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to see the new imports."

The two redheads walked through stoned paths with a colorful arch of flowers towering over them. Brick's personal favourite were the most red roses in the rose sanctuary. However, liking flowers was always seen as a "girly" subject to Brick so he never mentioned the roses to Blossom.

He felt weird. It was a good kind of weird but still very strange. This… time spent with his enemy. It made him start to understand Blossom a little more and respected how she had the patience of a saint for the idiotic citizens of this town albeit he would never say that to her face. Not to mention he was "hanging out" with her like some classmate after school. In fact, he suddenly realised he was seen with the leader of the Powerpuff Girls in public and he prayed to God it wouldn't show up in the news. The faster he left, the better but… God, were the flowers beautiful. He could at least appreciate them for a little while.

While walking through an arch of carnations, Brick's eyes glanced sideways before widening them. He tapped Blossom on the shoulder and pointed to what he was looking at.

"Look, you're back with your people now." Blossom looked up the hill to see a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom with pink flowers sprouting from the branches. Little, pink petals drifted to the ground now and then. She soon burst into laughter at his joke and damn, he really liked her laughter. When she calmed down, she made her way up to the blossom tree with Brick following behind, mindlessly. Blossom sat down on the bench under the tree with Brick beside her.  
"I'm home now. I'm with my real family." At that, Brick had to let out a small chuckle. He never knew the girl actually had some humour in her.

"I'm glad you're not trying to attack me today." She sighed but then turned to Brick with a skeptical look. "You're not planning on a surprise attack are you?" Her body stiffened into her guarding position. Brick quickly shook his head.

"Not today, at least… But this doesn't mean we're completely cool," he replied quickly. Blossom slowly put her guard down and relaxed into the bench.

"Alright. I'm at least thankful you're actually willing to talk to me. How's your family?" Brick relaxed also and thought about Butch and Boomer. If they were to see him with Blossom… God help him, but he really didn't want to leave for whatever reason.

"They're… assholes as usual." Blossom giggled again. Brick hid a smile.

"The same can be said for my sisters but that's how siblings are, I guess." The two were silent in a calm state but Blossom felt awkward and tried to converse with him again. "You aren't so bad, honestly."

"Huh?"

"You're actually really nice to talk to even if you seem intimidating sometimes." Brick blushed red but coughed and turned away to hide his face.

"I'm just not in the mood to fight you is all."

"Sure, whatever you say." She humoured him.

She then noticed the orange sky behind the tree and decided it was time to leave.

"I have to go now, Brick." He nodded and said his farewell.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said quickly. He looked around before walking out of the gardens in the back. Blossom lost sight of him but as she walked towards the entrance, she caught the red streak rocketing into the orange sky. A lovely color against the sunset. _He should fly more in the afternoon._ Slowly, she made her way home feeling cold after Brick left. It was strange and as much as she wanted to suppress her feelings, she really did like Brick's company. For once, he wasn't stirring up trouble with his brothers and Blossom could appreciate that.

* * *

The sun had risen again and so Blossom woke up with the realisation that she was lying on her bad shoulder. When she turned, her shoulder felt sore and tingly but it was definitely healing. She moved out of her bed and shuffled around her closet for some clean clothes. After dressing herself in her new sweater, she felt warmer and was ready to get breakfast.

Her thoughts were filled with yesterday's events and how much fun she actually had with a friendly enemy. It was almost like a date even, but she immediately brushed that thought off.

Her arm brushed against Buttercup's and immediately Buttercup checked if she had hurt Blossom's bad shoulder.

"I'm sorry, is your shoulder hurting?"

"No, no, it's fine! You didn't hit my shoulder."

"Here, Professor just made breakfast." Buttercup set down a plate for Blossom and she sat patiently, waiting for everyone to be seated.

As they all began breakfast, Professor decided to bring up a conversation.

"You came home quite late yesterday, Blossom. Did something happen?" Blossom swallowed a bite of her eggs before replying.

"I just wanted to take a longer walk. Nothing much happened. Just saw a few people and went my way. Oh! The botanical garden was beautiful today! It's growing season so they imported some new plants." She wasn't lying at least. For now, she wouldn't tell them about spending the day with Brick. Not like it was anything romantic! It was just a small talk with… a certain hostile citizen. The Professor brightened up at the sound of the botanical garden.

"I hope you saw the imported peonies. I think those were my favourite last year."

"We passed by them, yes." At that moment, Buttercup hooked onto a certain word and Blossom instantly knew she had messed up.

"Were you with someone?" Buttercup could see the sudden shock in Blossom's face after realising she had mentioned "we". With a calm face again, Blossom regained her composure and smiled.

"Yes, I passed by a few familiar faces from Townsville. A resident and I stopped by the garden and we walked together. They had to leave soon, however." In her mind, Blossom was hoping to God that they bought it. Bubbles then shot up with another story on a certain resident she had helped in Townsville and soon the conversation had taken a turn away from danger. Blossom released a subtle sigh within her chest.

That was close.

* * *

Brick spent his next morning staying in his warm bed. He didn't feel like getting up and it was such a gloomy day anyway. Similar to Blossom's morning, his thoughts soon went to her and how much fun he actually had spending the day with her. The thought was forcefully shaken away. He was then brought to the question of why he began asking her about her heroism and why he even began his stupid philosophies on top of the work buildings with Blossom. It was probably an emotional time or something about his hormones.

He turned in his bed and relished in the feeling of how warm it was. Soon, he'd have to get up and start breakfast or whatever for his useless brothers. After 10 minutes of relaxing in his bed, his door burst open and Butch dragged himself in.

"We're hungry!" He sang sweetly to his big brother. Brick groaned as he turned to the nuisance at his door.

"Alright, I'll get up! Just get out." Butch shrugged and promptly left the room, leaving Brick to slowly get up and out of his bed. He sighed at the warmth of the bed leaving him as he stepped into the chilly air.

They reminded him of Blossom's cold touch. Recently, everything reminded him of Blossom. It wasn't good. He slowly trudged his way out of his room and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **This seems so damn short to me in all honesty. Ughghgg anyways tune in next century to get the next chapter! jk lol**


End file.
